murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Julia Ogden
The Curse of the Lost Pharaohs The Murdoch Effect Nightmare on Queen Street |mention = |gender = Female |status = Living, exonerated for Darcy's murder |relationships = William Murdoch, Husband Darcy Garland, husband, until his death Ruby Ogden, sister Dr. Lionel Ogden, father, deceased Unnamed mother, deceased Leslie Garland, brother in law |job = Pathologist, seasons 1-4, occasionally helps out in seasons 5 and 6 Psychiatrist, season 6 }} Dr. Julia Ogden is one of the original main characters in Murdoch Mysteries TV series (2008), portrayed by award winning actress Hélène Joy. Dr. Ogden is Detective Murdoch's equal, “a match in every way”, and he is the love of her life. The Doctor and Detective maintained a steadfast and successful working partnership throughout the long arc of their star-crossed journey to becoming a mystery-solving modern married couple at the turn-of-19th century in Toronto, Canada – which is their current storyline in progress. Biography Dr. Julia Ogden is a well-respected Canadian psychiatrist who studied with Sigmund Freud and is known to be an active member of the women's general suffrage. Before her current position at the Toronto Hospital for the Incurables, she was a physician in private practice and garnered headlines as an active proponent of birth control and related women’s health issues. Dr. Ogden spent a short time on staff at the Children’s Hospital in Buffalo, New York, where she met her first husband Dr. Darcy Garland now deceased. It is her earlier work as a skilled, if not gifted, pathologist and medical examiner at the City Morgue working alongside Detective William Murdoch and the Toronto Constabulary at Station House No. 4 for which she is most admired and has inspired young women entering the professional field. Recently, she married her long-time love the celebrated Detective William Murdoch and they reside at the Windsor House Hotel. Early Years: Born into the wealth and privilege of one of Toronto’s upper class professional families, Julia lost her mother when she was young, and had a distant, if not strained, relationship with her recently deceased father, Dr. Lionel Ogden who was known to value clear thinking over emotions. While Julia believed he favored her beautiful younger sister Ruby, it has been noted more than once amongst Toronto’s upper class society that he was very proud of Julia’s many accomplishments. As the only woman at Bishop’s University, she was determined and single-minded about becoming a doctor herself and having a successful career on her own. “She is a brilliant pathologist. She is well educated, quite witty at times. She is kind, bold, stubborn and quite beautiful.” (ep1.11 Bad Medicine) Character Arc In Season 1 when we first meet Dr. Julia Ogden, she is the coroner at the City Morgue working with the Toronto Constabulary at Station 4 and Detective William Murdoch. While raised with the genteel social manners of La Belle Époque (1890-1914),'' Dr. Ogden is a forward-thinking professional woman who can be straightforward and rather blunt at times. She is thorough, resourceful, and enjoys a dark morgue humor, all the while possessing a grace and no frills, nor make-up, beauty. She walks with a purposeful stride and sway, so distinctive that William Murdoch can spot her in a crowded train station (ep1.13), and it has not gone unnoticed by Arthur Conan Doyle himself (ep1.09). More important to the main storyline, she shares Murdoch’s fascination with forensic science and passion for puzzle solving with its intellectual rigor, establishing her as one of his fiercest allies in crime fighting along with Constable Crabtree and Inspector Brackenreid. Towards the end of the first season, their meeting of the minds has ignited an undeclared mutual physical attraction (ep1.08). In an unguarded moment on a moonlit evening in the countryside (ep1.13), William sees Julia with her hair down for the first time, revealing curls and gold strands, and to her surprise the reserved Detective expresses “ it’s quite lovely that way ” – perhaps influencing her style change in Season 2 (2009). It is in '''Season 2' that the long arc of Julia Ogden’s romantic relationship with William Murdoch takes flight (underscored by Robert Carli’s themes) as Julia’s faith in Science, realism, and commitment to her career challenges William Murdoch’s Roman Catholic faith, idealism, and his commitment to uphold the letter of the Law. Three episodes present character defining moments for Julia Ogden: In ''Snakes and Ladder ''(ep2.02), Julia rescues herself from life-threatening danger while on her own in the morgue and is shaken to her core for having to take another life to save her own. Julia isn’t always comfortable with her own vulnerabilities, yet she knows what she needs, “ . . . I just thought tonight, more than any other night, I would very much like to be held,” slowly surrendering to William’s control and lead on the dance floor. Control and trust are repeating motifs, if not lessons, for Julia. Next, we meet her sister Ruby for the first time in ''Houdini Whodunit ''(ep2.04), who reveals Julia’s tomboy nickname ‘Jules’ and that Julia was once arrested for skinny-dipping. After a delicious sibling sparing over dinner with William, Julia takes a stand, “ Ruby, I love you but you always push me just hard enough to give you what you want. You should know when it comes to William, I will not be pushed around.” Ruby got Julia to reveal her true feelings for the Detective. ''Shades of Grey ''(ep2.06) is not only character defining, it is a pivotal episode for both Julia and William which has reverberating consequences, even into their present lives. It starts with an elated, open and unabashedly loving Julia– a lighter side we will not see again for some seasons. In solving the current murder case, William’s tenacity to uncover ‘the Truth at any cost’ unravels a tightly held secret from Julia’s past, “ . . . You were born with a silver spoon stuck up your arse. Look, just because you’ve seen a few dead bodies doesn’t mean you have any idea what those butchers put women through and I’d bet my last dollar on that, Doctor.” “Well, in that case, you’d be all out of money, Contessa.” Julia’s illegal procurement of an abortion while at university not only presents a moral and legal dilemma for the Catholic Detective, it reveals differences in how they navigate their emotions and expectations: where William needs time to process his emotions (often over-thinking them), by comparison, Julia can be impulsive though logical. When he asks her “Do you regret it?” She does not lie to him then asks, “Now tell me nothing has changed between us.” Two other reoccurring leitmotifs are setup in this episode as well: Julia asking a question to which William has no answer or answers with no perceived opening, and, second, they are interrupted mid-scene as duty calls. While they may be perfectly suited for one another, “ . . . in the real world, nothing is perfect.” (ep2.07). Luckily by the last episode, ''Anything You Can Do ''(ep2.13) with brotherly advise and some nudging from Crabtree and Brackenreid, William asks Julia if they could start over again (to Robert Carli’s Balloon Ride). Season 2 has a satisfying story arc within itself and sets up reoccurring motifs, themes, characters and a strong through line to Julia’s character for Seasons to come. Synopsis: Julia and Murdoch begin a relationship that ends with Season 3 when Julia leaves for a new position as a children's doctor in Buffalo. Early in Season 4 she returns (intermittently) to Toronto, and then decides to stay, making her a main character in the series once again. At the end of Season 4 she is at the altar to be married to Darcy Garland , a doctor she met and became engaged to while working in Buffalo. In the second episode of Season 5, she announces that she will be leaving morgue work to start an independent medical practice because working near Murdoch is too difficult for her given their past relationship - and her continuing attraction to him. Part way through Season 5 she is arrested for teaching women how to protect themselves from unwanted pregnancies, but gets released shortly thereafter. Her work in this area threatens her husband's social status and a possible promotion and causes a rift between the two. In the finale of Season 5, things look better for Julia and William as she advises him that she has departed from her relationship with Darcy. Over the course of season 6, Julia and Darcy grow more distant. Darcy is seen with other women, and he and Murdoch get into a fight when Murdoch accuses him of disloyalty to his wife. Julia has her lawyer contact his and asks for a divorce, but Darcy refuses, saying he will never grant her a divorce. In the Season 6 finale, Darcy is found dead in his house from a gunshot wound to the head. One of the neighbours say that they saw Julia enter the house a short time before the the murder, and a gun is found close to the scene with Julia's fingerprints on it. Julia is arrested and goes to trial. The evidence is presented, along with the fact that Darcy refused to grant Julia a divorce, and the jury unanimously gives and guilty verdict. Julia is sentence to death by hanging. At the end of the trial, James Gillies is seen clapping at the verdict. He disappears before he can be apprehended. While in prison, Julia provides information to help William discover how Gillies managed to obtain a mask in her exact likeness to fool the neighbour and her fingerprints to put on the gun. He discovers that Gillies set a trap for Darcy in his home, but Gillies captures him before he can present this evidence. Murdoch manages to contact the police, and escape Gillies' trap. He brings a tape of Gillies making a confession and Gillies himself to the police, stopping Julia from being hanged with seconds to spare. Julia and William fall in love in Season 7 but as the relationship continues, Julia receives threatening letters signed by Gillies, who supposedly died after jumping off a bridge into a river while handcuffed in an attempt to escape police custody. ("The Murdoch Sting.") They include current photographs and say William will be killed if Julia continues the romance. William proposes, but Julia refuses, out of fear of the consequences. Julia tells no one about the letters and when Murdoch asks to marry her she says no and their relationship ends. Julia tells Emily Grace about the letters, and Emily urges her to tell Murdoch. Julia says that she can't, because she is terrified that Gillies will murder Murdoch if she shows Murdoch the letters. Later in the season, Julia finally tells Murdoch and Inspector Brackenreid about the letters she received. After Gillies' body in discovered in the river that he fell into earlier in the season, it is revealed that a someone has been pretending to be him. Murdoch looks at the angle that one of the photographs that accompanied one of the notes was taken at and concludes threatening letters were sent by Julia's brother in law, Leslie Garland. When Murdoch confronts Leslie he is forced out of his home and Emily ends her relationship with him. He would later lose his job in law when he attempted to prosecute Emily Grace and Julia revealed the threatening letters that he had sent her. Finally in episode The Death of Dr. Ogden, Murdoch again asks if she will marry him and she agrees. They wed in Season 8, in Holy Matrimony, Murdoch! the show's 100th episode. Gallery File:Glass_ceiling_08.jpg|With Murdoch in "The Glass Ceiling" File:Elementary_09.jpg|In "Elementary, My Dear Murdoch" File:Til_death_06.jpg|In "'Til Death Do Us Part" File:Still_waters_12.jpg|In "Still Waters" File:Vanished_corpse_03.jpg|In "The Vanished Corpse" File:Ladies_wear_02.jpg|In "Murdoch in Ladies Wear" File:Murdoch_trap_05.jpg|In "The Murdoch Trap" File:NOQS_Chap_2_04.jpg|In "The Blood Code" Ogden main.jpg|Season 7 Tumblr n7ute72tMq1rqd5leo1 500.jpg|link=On the Waterfront Part 1 Category:Doctors